The adventure of the year
by JMS135
Summary: Simon, Jeanette and their friends go on a different adventure through out Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring, Warning there may be violence, and bad language but a bit romantic.
1. Summer: end of school, beginning of camp

**here I have a story a big simonette story, where Simon, Jeanette and Friends go on an adventure of the year, first chapter is summer the last day of school and the first day at some kind of camp. this story might take more than 10 chapters. enjoy. **

**P.S. this is the CGI version of Alvin and the chipmunks and my OC's Jason Dahl and Judy Bishop are human.**

**P.P.S. I don't own the chipmunks, Chippette, or Dave, they go to Janice Karman and Ross Bagdasarian, I don't Own the Jocks in this story they where from the squeakquel. I don't own potato brimley in this story, my OC's Jason, Judy, Richard, Margaret, Joshua and David are what I owned. any way on with the story.**

**Enjoy.**

it was the beggining of first period in the last day of school, English class, since it is the last day of school the students get to watch a movie.

in the room, Simon Seville and his best friend Jason Dahl are writing sentences for the assignments.

" luckily we get to use this English time finishing off the Maths assignments or we will have homework", said Simon.

" and doing homework at the summer camp, a waste of time and not having fun", said Jason. then a girl same age as Jason came to the desk, the girls name was Potato Brimley, she is an annoying girl in the school and she has diabetes. she came to the desk.

" hey Simon", said Potato.

" what do you want", said Simon.

" can I have a peanut butter bar", said Potato.

" sorry but I don't have one", said Simon.

what had been happening was during the school time Potato keeps asking Simon for peanut butter bars. Since Potato has diabetes she can't eat any more of the peanut butter bars ever. luckily Potato left and Simon and Jason continued on with their assignments.

* * *

It was now maths and the students have to do a test. Simon and Jason Finished quicker so they spent their remaining period in the library. talking about the summer camp they will be going on the next day.

" so you and me will both be spending this summer holiday at the same camp", said Jason.

" yeah, but It's a shame me, my Brother's and the Chippettes have to be in separate camps", said Simon.

" yeah, a real shame, but I don't understand these six camps are based off colours, camp Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Purple and White, Alvin will be in camp red, Theodore will be in camp green, Brittany will be in camp white, Eleanor will be in camp yellow, Jeanette will be in camp purple, and the two of us will be in camp blue, I just hope camp blue is great, I have heard the other five camps are great so maybe this camp will be too", said Jason.

" I hope, at least you and I are at the same camp", said Simon.

" yeah, oh crap, it's Potato, quick, run", said Jason as Simon hopped on Jason's Shoulder and the two of them ran.

* * *

It was time for lunch, on Simon's Plate was some hot chips and water, Jason has the same thing but instead of water he has got a soft drink and some Chocolate cake he made at home economics.

" the blue camp, I have been there last year, maybe I can tell you stuff about it", said Jason.

" okay, maybe later", said Simon, then he heard a shout.

" hey nerd munk", it was Ryan.

Jason and Simon saw Ryan with his friends Joe, Xander and Becca.

" I thought you were suppose to do our homework, where is it", said Ryan.

" I decided that I will no longer be doing your homework, if you want your homework finished then do it yourself", said Simon.

" I would have but now thanks to you, I got an F on my report", said Ryan then Jason stood up.

" leave him alone Ryan, it's your own fault that you got a short grade not his, so leave him alone", said Jason.

" this isn't Over", said Ryan as he and his friends left.

" when is he going to stop picking on you", said Jason.

" I don't know", said Simon.

* * *

it was now time for Gym class and today game is a basket ball game.

it was Simon, Jason, Richard, Joshua and Judy, versus Ryan, Alvin, Xander, Joe and Becca.

" your'e going down dork", Ryan said to Simon.

then the whistle Blew and the game started, first the Alvin's Team get the ball but Simon's team managed to win.

it was nearly the end of school but it was time for a exam.

* * *

after the Exam was over Jason was at the Seville residence waiting with Simon for the bus.

" so Judy and Jeanette are going to be in the purple camp, you and I are going to be in the Blue camp", said Jason.

" yeah, shame me, my brothers and the chippettes have to be in separate camps, but you and I are going in the same camp", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jason.

then the bus arrived, then Jason and Simon hopped on the bus and off they went.

" well six weeks I get to spend away from Alvin, Ryan, School and Potato, you and I are going to have a great summer", said Simon.

" about that, the camp is going to be a wreck", said Jason.

" what", said Simon.

" the other camps have water slides we don't at least we have a horse at our camp but he only has three legs", said Jason.

" what about the food", said Simon.

" it's normally gruel, maybe they might change the meals this year", said Jason.

" okay", said Simon.

" hey are you Simon from the Alvin and the chipmunks", said a boy in the bus.

" yep", said Simon.

" this summer holiday is going to be the greatest", said the boy.

" I hope", muttered Simon.

then two fifths of an hour later Jason said to simon.

" we're here now", said Jason.

Simon woke up and saw the camp, Camp blue.

" is the place dangerous", said Simon.

" a little bit, this place might be a dump but it's alright, hopefully everyone is nice there, luckily my friends Richard, Joshua, Margaret and David will be here as well and they have been camping here more than the two of us have, Margaret and David have been here for three years, Joshua and Richard have been here for two years and I have only been here for one", said Jason.

" is this camp popular we might have trophies, where's the trophy room", said Simon.

" near the counsellors office", said Jason, then the two of them went to the door and saw a shelf.

" that's where the trophies are", said Jason.

" but there aren't any in the shelf, are they being polished or something", said Simon.

" no, about that, we didn't get any, you see, every year we do a challenge called the camp games where camp, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Purple and White go up against each other in a five day challenge of the camp games, and the end one camp wins every year", said Jason.

" how long has this been going on for", said Simon.

" 99 years", said Jason.

" 99 years, oh my god, 99 years and camp blue didn't get a trophy", said Simon.

" yeah, camp Purple and White each have 19 trophies, camp Yellow and green have 20 and camp red have 21, and we have none, we might win this year, the century of the camp games, let's start eating and I will tell you more about this camp", said Jason.

* * *

soon they have a plate of gruel and a glass of orange juice.

" we have gruel for breakfast, sausages for lunch, chips for dinner and ice-cream for dessert", said Jason.

" do other camps have lakes to swim in", said Simon.

" they have lakes they can swim in, our camp also has a lake but is full of leaches and it is green", said Jason.

" should we go to our cabin", said Simon.

" okay", said Jason then they went off to their cabin.

" after this tour I am going to show you this secret place only me, Richard, Joshua, Margaret and David know about, and we kept it a secret and since I know you will be coming to this camp I told them about me telling you about this secret place", said Jason.

" okay", said Simon, then they past a portraloo.

" how this loo was made is they dug a hole and then they cover the top of the hole with the toilet then add a shelter box to create privacy, and if you decide to go in at night bring someone with you just in case someone falls in, you see the ring of the toilet is wide someone can actually fall in, this has happened once five years ago and the person drowned so be careful you aren't the next person that does the same thing this unfortunate camper in here done", said Jason, Simon was then shocked.

" should we go to our cabin now", said Jason.

" yeah", said Simon.

then they walked down the path and spotted a cabin.

" now it's nearly getting dark, let's have some dinner then I can take you to wonderland", said Jason.

Simon looked at Jason like he was crazy.

" wonderland?", asked Simon.

" that's our secret hideout", said Jason.

" it's getting dark and I am tired so I guess I will be in the cabin and read", said Simon as he picked up the book "the hunger games: mocking jay".

" okay, but if you change your mind, you can find us by following the white rabbit", said Jason.

" okay", said Simon.

Then Jason left.

" what the hell is this wonderland they are talking about", thought Simon. he just shrugged it off and continued reading.

**Okay first chapter of this story done, next chapter will be up soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Summer: Wonderland and camp red

**hello everyone, I am back, this next chapter might be longer than the last one, enjoy.**

as the weeks went on. Simon has been wondering stuff about this wonderland.

His Friend Jason told him to follow the white rabbit and Simon overheard one night about some birthday party, and cards in there.

Simon is now starting to think Alice in wonderland is real.

* * *

" so Simon, you haven't been showing up in wonderland, why", said Jason.

" I just don't feel like it", said Simon.

" we are having a birthday party there and your invited, so you might be there", said Jason.

" more like an un-birthday", muttered Simon.

" what", said Jason.

" nothing", said Simon.

" seriously tell me, what is wrong", said Jason.

" this camp is wrong, the lake, the toilet, the stench, the only thing I find interesting about this place is the food", said Simon.

" you don't mean that", said Jason.

" yeah I do, this is an insane place, you are already becoming insane here mentioning wonderland when there is no such place", said Simon.

" we do have our club house called wonderland, it may not be a real place but we named it", said Jason.

" Show me", said Simon.

" okay I will", said Jason.

* * *

Simon, Jason and the others went at a pit near the bushes.

" we have to hide it so no one else can know about this", said Jason. then he moved the bushes out of the way and it revealed to be a tunnel hole.

" so you want me to slide down there", said Simon.

" yes", said Jason.

" okay", said Simon. as he hopped down the hole and ended up sliding down a tunnel and ended up at looked like a cabin underground.

" Simon, welcome to wonderland", said Jason.

* * *

" so this is what you call wonderland", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jason.

" how interesting", said Simon. " but you said something about a birthday and tea party explain that", said Simon.

" well today is Margaret's Birthday and every birthday we spend it here and have a tea party with actual Chocolate cake and Cream biscuits", said Jason.

" okay but you mentioned something about cards", said Simon.

" oh that, well every night we play poker here", said Jason.

" okay so the white rabbit explains the sign out there and I guess that is a problem solved, I am sorry about insulting this camp, it doesn't really look that bad", said Simon.

" no harm done, we will one game of poker only, so we can be up early and participate in the camp games", said Jason as he ate some potato chips.

" so what is the camp games about", said Simon.

" it's a five day tournament where the six camps go against each other, on Monday they all challenge to see who can verse who is the next day, Tuesday decides who we will verse and try to avoid elimination, Wednesday is when two Camps are eliminated, Thursday is when the next two are, Friday is when the remaining two battle it out for the grand finals and that is where the winner is chosen", said Jason.

" and you didn't win", said Simon.

" well to explain, we lost all the 99 years of the camp games, in 50 years we were in last place, in 25 years we were in fifth place, in 12 years we were in forth place and in 10 years we were in third place, only in 2 years we were in second place but we didn't win", said Jason.

" is there anything special about the camp games", said Simon.

" well normally the winning camp gets a trophy but every four years of the camp games is a leap year quill and in each leap year quill the winning camp gets the prize of $50,000", said Jason.

" if we win this year we can get the prize money, and we can pay for the repairs of this camp or get better food, what are the trophies like", said Simon.

" well they are normally Silver, but every 10 years is a decade quill, and every decade quill the trophies are gold instead", said Jason.

" anything else", said Simon.

" well, normally in the grand finals we do a maze game which involves solving a maze to get the trophy and win, but every 25 years is a quarter quill and in every quarter quill the grand finals of the games is a talent show, in the first quarter quill it was magic contest, in the second quarter quill is a comedy contest and in the third was a acrobatic contest, and there is more", said Jason.

" more", said Simon.

" yes more, every 50 years is a half quill, and in every half quill, a special guest star will appear here, in the last half quill Elvis Presley was the special guest", said Jason.

" is that all", said Simon.

" no, there is one more special year", said Jason.

" and what is that", said Simon.

" every 100 years is a century quill and in every century quill they are going to make changes of the camp to make it better", said Jason.

" what kind of change", said Simon.

" a rumour has it that they think our camp is horrible because we don't have any trophies, they are thinking of destroying our camp, but if we win this years game then we can keep this camp, if we don't win then this camp will be destroyed", said Jason.

" oh, that is bad", said Simon.

" well the camp games is next week and tomorrow and we will sign up and do the tournament", said Jason.

" all in favour", said Simon.

" aye", said Simon, Jason, Margaret, Richard, David and Joshua.

* * *

they went to the contract where they will fill out for the camp games.

" well after not winning the previous games in the previous years there might be chances of us winning", said Simon.

" and there are big chances of you losing", said Someone behind them.

" don't tell me who I thought that was behind us", said Simon, then him and Jason turned and saw Ryan with his friends Xander, Becca, Joe and Alvin.

" Ryan", said Simon.

" thought it would be interesting seeing a nerd here, but seeing the biggest nerd like you, never interesting", said Ryan.

" why would you think we be here, this place sucks", said Ryan.

" no it doesn't, you suck", said Simon.

" if you don't want to be here then what are you doing here anyway", said Jason.

" just thought we go around and come back to camp red", said Xander.

" so you are from camp red", said Simon.

" obviously nerd", said Alvin.

" Alvin why are you on their side, you know they are insulting your brother and you join in, you are a jerk", said Jason.

" telling the truth, I also here you are participating in the camp games", said Alvin.

" well don't you'll never win, you will just screw things up as usual", said Ryan.

" I will, because this year we will win, and kick all your asses", said Simon.

" he is telling the truth", said Jason.

" you stay out of this, how bout I kick your ass right now", said Ryan to Jason.

" how bout I draw a line down the middle of the forehead so it looks like an ass", said Jason.

Simon laughed at that.

" you are all going down", said Ryan as he and the others and Alvin left the camp to go back to camp red.

" Alvin is now officially a jerk, he is too blind to know they are using him to get rid of you", said Jason.

" well today everyone should sign up here, if we don't win this camp will be destroyed, I will be sighing in for three reasons 1. to save this camps life and have it avoid being destroyed, 2. we are going to make this camp have it's wish come true by winning that trophy and 3. I hate Ryan", said Simon.

then he and Jason went and Signed up.

**well this next chapter is done, I will continue on later, while I finish on the other stories. until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
